Fasteners are used to secure components together. In automotive applications, for example, fasteners may be used to secure one component, such as a door, to another component, such as a frame. Often, a component is secured to a planar sheet of material, such as a metal sheet of a vehicle frame, or the like. The fastener may force the metal sheet to bulge or otherwise protrude upon full engagement. For example, as the fastener is urged into the planar sheet of material, the force exerted into the fastener may cause the metal sheet to bulge outwardly about the through-hole into which the fastener is retained.